


I'm With You

by nothingsadnstuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut?, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Protective Dean Winchester, Series Rewrite, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingsadnstuff/pseuds/nothingsadnstuff
Summary: The day you meet Sam and Dean Winchester, everything changes.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 4





	1. Introduction

Hello! 

First off, I'd like to thank you for deciding to read this story! It means a lot :-) 

Second, I really wanted to write a story like this because I just love Dean Winchester a whole lot (and he deserved so much better – I'll forever be salty about his ending). Feel free to rant about that in the comments if you like :P 

Third, I'd like to note that I haven't seen Supernatural in a while (about 5/6 years) but am pretty caught up with what happens. I stopped watching after season 11 or 12, I'm pretty sure. Although I did tune in to watch the finale, which, well... yeah. But just for this story, I might have to do a rewatch. It will start right around season one and may or may not diverge from the canon storyline!

That's it for now, I hope you all enjoy!


	2. Changes

You were still pretty shaken up over what happened. Part of you didn’t want to believe that it was real, but you knew it was worthless. 

Just when you were about to get up to walk to the kitchen, you heard a knock. You froze, unsure of whether you should go and answer it. 

“Open up! It’s the FBI!” 

Your eyes widened. Quickly you walked over to open the door and were faced with two men who seemed to be around the same age as you. One was a bit shorter with blonde hair, the other taller with long brown hair. You narrowed your eyes as you studied them. 

They seemed to notice your suspicion, so they flashed their badges at you. “Agent Young and Agent Rose,” the shorter one said. 

You nodded, satisfied. “What can I do for you guys?” you asked, stepping back to let them inside and shutting the door behind them. 

They turned to you. “We wanted to ask you a few questions,” Agent Rose told you. “About what happened to you earlier.” 

“I actually already spoke to the police about it,” you informed them, stomach dropping at the thought of having to relive those moments again. 

The two shared a look. “You can never be too thorough,” Agent Young winked. 

You rolled your eyes, crossing your arms. Agent Rose coughed, “Sorry about him. Uh, listen… were there any strange smells?” 

Your eyebrows furrowed. “Strange smells? What – what do you mean?” The truth was, you knew exactly what he meant. You just didn’t want to sound as crazy as you felt. 

“Sulfur. Rotten eggs. That sort of thing,” Agent Young answered. 

“I – I don’t think so,” you stuttered. 

Agent Rose sighed. “Are you sure?” You nodded. “How about anything else weird happening, like the lights flickering? Strange cold spots?” 

It was then that something didn’t feel right. These two guys were a little too suspicious for your liking. “Who the hell are you? And why do you care so much about what happened if I’ve already told the police?” 

Agent Young pinched the bridge of his nose. “Listen, sweetheart–”

“No. Tell me the truth,” you insisted.

“Okay. Alright,” Agent Rose relented. “You… you should probably sit down for this.” You swallowed, leading them over to your small living room. Once the three of you were seated comfortably, he continued. “What you went through yesterday, uh. It wasn’t anything, well, ordinary.” 

You shook your head. “I’m not following.” 

“It was a demon,” Agent Young said, exasperated. 

Agent Rose slapped him on the shoulder. “Dude!” 

Your mouth dropped open. Surely you had heard him incorrectly. “A d– come again?”

Agent Rose gave you a tight lipped smile. “Again, I’m sorry about him. The truth is – well, it was a demon. My name’s Sam, and this is my brother, Dean. We hunt monsters for a living. All of those supernatural creatures you were scared of as a kid… Well, they’re real.” 

“So my friend – my family – they were all killed by… by a demon?” you spluttered. “That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.” 

Sam’s face softened. “Listen, I know it can be a bit of a shock at first–”

“A bit of a shock?” You scoffed. “That’s the biggest understatement I’ve ever heard.” 

“Sam, let’s just go. She’s clearly not gonna tell us anything.” 

You sighed. “Hold on. What if – let me hunt with you,” you said, the idea suddenly popping into your mind. 

Dean shook his head, “No, no way.” 

“I don’t know, man. Maybe she could help. I don’t think it would hurt to let her hunt with us,” Sam tried to reason. 

“If I’m being honest, I just want to get out of this apartment,” you said, trying to hide the desperation in your voice. “I feel like I’m gonna go crazy if I don’t because I’ll keep thinking about what happened and…” 

Dean locked gazes with you for a moment. You gave him your best puppy dog eyes and he groaned. “Great. Sammy, it’s gonna be like there’s two of you now.” 

You grinned.

“Don’t call me Sammy,” Sam muttered, making you chuckle. 

The three of you stood up and Dean smirked. “Let’s go gank that son of a bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! :)


End file.
